Morning Angel
by EmetMehmet
Summary: An angel is a being of light, pure and innocent in their pursuit of submission and servitude to The Almighty. If an angel falls, can the angel be redeemed? Severus Snape is about to find out. AU !GoodEileenSnape !GreySnape
1. Prologue

White walls.

White; a colour that symbolizes purity. A new born child is often wrapped in white cloth after entering the physical world. White also reflects the child's innocence against the evil which inhabits the Earth.And in the child, the soul thrives untouched, virgin; untainted by the demons in man which will soon tempt it.

White represents life.

Yet, why decorate the walls of a hospital with white if it is a place where death stalks the living at every corner?

Emily Jean-Rameau was not an artist- she couldn't even draw a picture to save a life!- nor did she payattention to the fine details of art but to her there was always something disorienting about white walls.

A pale green is fine but why white? Nothingness with a pinch of absence? The temptation to take a paint brush and put something on the walls was strong and growing within her. It was infuriating.

She let out a sigh, she was an adult and it would be very inappropriate for her to do so.

Especially as a researcher who works at one of Magical Britain's top medical institute.

Hopkins Institution was not as well-known among the public as St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a landmark of British Wizarding society. Being the dull-grey five story building six blocks from said hospital, Hopkins Institution catered not only for diseases relating to magic, it also provided treatments for Muggle illnesses in the non-Magical wing of the hospital. The members of staff were all magicals of course, yet the difference between St.Mungo's and Hopkins Institution were asclear as tar in water.

Hopkins Institution was not meant for magicals only, but for all of humanity as well.

The foundation of belief built on this institution was the reason why most of Wizarding Britain avoided going to this hospital. The very idea of wizards being equal to Muggles was a very scandal within itself.There were attempts of boycotting the institution financially of course initiated by influential Pure-Blood Families yet the institution continues to stand firmly on the ground, unscratched by the demonization ofits name.

It was also a commonly known secret that the institution was funded greatly by prominent foreign parties most notably from Greater Europe and the Americas serving their social and political interests in Great Britain. Not even the most radical pureblood supremacist dared to raise their wands at the institution lest they gain the wrath of the international community.

Hopkins Institution was the very equivalent of a foreign embassy in muggle terms to Wizarding Britain,thus any act of terrorism on it will trigger an inevitable international conflict which may bring Great Britain's name to a most negative light comparably to Germany during Grindelwald's period.

They even have a Goblin healer working there and Goblins were notorious in their dislike for wizarding kind.

So here, on the third floor of the magically extended hallway, Emily walked casually maintaining a calm demeanor on her face. First, she was up for some lunch with some colleagues at the canteen then shehad to send and discuss her most recent papers to the head researcher Dr Ivan Ravenheart, a timid andshort man in his 80s with a rather long white beard stretching to his chest.

Looking at her research papers one more time, it seems that there was little progress to her research – a cure for the Withering Curse without having to amputate the limbs of the infected- a slight frown appearing on her face as she analyzed further the problem. She has been researching the curse foralmost two years now and there was still a huge wall to overcome.

The Withering Curse was a major problem often faced by Cursebreakers and those who handle ancient artifacts embedded with this curse in them. The effects are catastrophic in nature to the individual whereby it destroys to the iota of a cell and its DNA structure making it practically impossible to recreate new cells even by using specialized regeneration potions.

With a quill in her hand and one in her mouth- she found out that quill biting helped in generating ideas and gaining an epiphany no matter how challenging- she proofread and corrected mistakes present onthe paper. While she walked and wrote she in a state lacking of concentration, knocked into someone with a loud thud which lead to her dropping her research papers on the floor which was now indisarray.

"My God, I'm so sorry-"

Her apology was cut off when she saw a pair of mischievous hazel eyes staring back at her with a joking smirk present on his face.

"It seems that my prayers were answered this morning, to be graced with the presence of an angel.Even if it hurts a bit," the man said with a playful pout as he rubbed his right arm.

Emily rolled her eyes. It wasn't unusual for the man in question to spout out such words and act dramatically. "Well you better be thankful it wasn't the devil himself appearing right in front of you Ironwood," Emily replied in a teasing tone.

Ironwood or Isaac Ironwood as per his full name was one of Emily's close colleagues- a best friend in the office- and was part of the same research team Emily was in. He was a larky character often bringing joy even in the most stressful situations and could even pull off a joke in the face of death. With short blackhair, clean-shaved face, hazel brown eyes and that charming smile he could easily sweep a girl of off their feet. Romantically inclined, he liked flirting with the female portion of Hopkins Institute and take pleasure in earning a smack on the shoulder or a blush on the cheeks.

Isaac smiled at the jab. "Of course I am thankful, even if you were the devil you would make a fine one indeed," he responded, a wide grin appearing on his face. With a swish of his wand and an incantation,the research papers collected neatly back on the clipboard which Emily was carrying.

"Thanks, Isaac."

"No problem, mon cherie. So," he said while inclining his back on the wall, "..when will a pretty Frenchwitch like you have the need to go out on a dinner date with me, tonight? It's a Friday, the end of theweek for God's sake!" the grin turning into a flirtatious smirk as he raised his eyebrows in a cheeky manner.

Emily was no short of a beautiful witch even in her late 20s, being curvy at the right parts with smooth milky tanned skin, she was often stared at by the opposite sex and attempts to gain her hand were numerous. Her eyes were a dark blue in colour with straight brunette hair which curled at the end. She was the epitome of European beauty desired and craved by many; no wonder France was famous forproducing top-notch fashion models! Living in London for 8 years now, she had lost the stereo typicalParisian accent usually associated with France and adopted a Standard English accent accompanied by proper pronunciation. She too believed that the French often butchered the English language with theirwrong pronunciation and odd accent- how would they feel if the English proceeded doing the same withher mother tongue?

However, Emily Jean-Rameau beautiful she may be physically and in character rather noble at most, was a single lady and took pleasure in it. Sure, she wanted a strong male figure to love and take care of her in life, but with work and projects piling like snow on a hill in winter from the institution, as for now, she'll just let the thought pass on.

And it wasn't a secret she was still _pure_ in _that_ sense.

"Not now Ironwood," she said with a slightly dull tone, "maybe next time?" she said with a small smile on the sides of her face.

Isaac sighed dramatically. "It's been three years now I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance Ms. Rameau and not even once in those three years have you ever accepted a date of any kind for me save lunch at the canteen. Is it cause I'm twenty four and five years younger than you?" he ended with acheeky tone.

Emily who already was used to the cheek rolled her eyes the second time.

"You and I both know that isn't the reason Isaac. With work and all, it's practically impossible for me todedicate my time for a date or two. I am due to present my findings of my study on the Withering Curse at a conference in Bern in two weeks time and I still haven't got a clue how to properly defuse the curse once it enters the blood stream."

"So it isn't my age then?" Isaac said, the smirk still sticking on his expression.

"Nope," she said with in a happier tone, "I'm just real busy that's all. In all honesty Isaac, you're a real cutie" she continued with smile on her face, gaining a satisfied look on Isaac. "But when it comes to men," a frown replacing the smile, "I'm as traditional as those in the olden days. When I'm serious, I won't hesitate to pick the option of marriage. In all seriousness, I believe in the power of marriage, not some one night stand," a solemn look etched upon her visage.

"Alright alright," Isaac continued raising his hands up in a mock surrender. "You know the best ones to us men are the ones that are pure and playing hard to get," the cheeky tone now intensifying in hisvoice.

"Men are impossible," Isaac's statement earning another eye roll from Emily.

"Oh look at the time, it seems I am late for an appointment," Isaac stated while looking at his pocketwatch, "'till next time mon cherie. And I'll be sure to win your heart in the future." Isaac ended with a determined yet playful look in his eyes.

"You can try Woody," Isaac grinned at the use of his nickname, "but I'm sure you'll fail again," the playful affirmative causing both her and Isaac to laugh.

As they parted ways, Emily managed to complete her corrections before heading for lunch at the canteen. She chatted a bit with her colleagues there and asked some for their opinions on her working paper. After putting their recommendations on an empty piece of paper, she thanked them for assistingher and went straight out of the canteen, only to be run in by a fuzz of strawberry blonde that went to hug her waist.

"Aunt Emily!" the fuzz of strawberry blonde squeaked.

"Genevieve! How many times do I have to tell you not to run and headbutt Aunt Emily like that?" awoman with the same locks of strawberry blonde who was also standing behind the little girl addressed in a stern tone with a frown on her face.

Emily chuckled at the sight as the cute little button of a girl wrapped her arms around herself and had an adorable pout on her face. "It's okay Belle, I don't mind getting a hug from this little critter anytime,"Emily replied while playing with the girl's hair.

"You're such a sweet heart you know that," Emily said while putting her forefinger on Genevieve's little nose earning a little giggle from the girl.

Isabelle Strauss also chuckled at the scene. She too was one of Emily's best friend's at the institute and considered her an honorary sister and aunt to her little bundle of joy. She wasn't a researcher like Emily but instead worked as a pediatrician and was an expert in early child psychology. The first time they metwas at the institute when Emily first started working there before you know it, they became instant friends because of a snide and cheeky remark made by her regarding Emily's thick French accent. They were very close to the point where Isabelle even made her a bridesmaid during her wedding. She is yet to see Emily lighten up and head out to the married life. One can only hope for such to happen.

"So where you heading off to, Amy?" a look of cringe appeared on Emily's face as Isabelle jab a tease ather. She knew she hated that nickname but still went for it anyway.

"Well, Bella-belle," this time Isabelle cringed earning a smirk from Emily. "I'm heading off to submit my report to Dr.Ravenheart before enjoying a relaxing read back at home."

"Oh I see. Any good news so far?"

With a look of slight disappointment Emily sighed. "Well, there's still a major hurdle to overcome with the curse's ability to dismantle and disintegrate the structure of the chromosomes which are especially vulnerable in thread-like state. But other than that, trying to stop the curse from attacking the nucleus isby far the hardest part. The curse seems to have a mind of its' own, attacking the nucleus instead of the other organelles present in a cell."

"Wouldn't be a surprise there," said the equally serious Isabelle, knowing that Emily's job is a pain compared to hers. "So no plans what so ever after handing in your research other than trapping yourselfat home like a dragon in a den?" asked Isabelle her expression changing to a more playful one.

"Nope. I'm completely free," said Emily.

"Oh, so you're not busy preparing your case study for the conference in Bern then. Why are you missing the chance of a nice relaxing evening with a charming young man," Isabelle said beaming wildly with anaura over-enthusiasm surrounding her like a cloak.

Emily stopped and stared wide-eyed at Isabelle. " _Of course she knows. She's a little gossip queen when she needs to be,"_ whispered Emily to herself.

"Don't play dumb on me Emily. You and I both know that Woody has the hots for you and you're not giving him a chance." Isabelle said while ushering Genevieve to go to her then proceeded to play withher daughter's hair.

"Likewise Isabelle, both you and I know that I can't afford to spend my time in a puppy-love relationship then wait for it to break apart. I'm a researcher for God's sake and I rather use what I have in order to help humanity and society as a whole," replied an annoyed looking Emily.

"Yes, your pursuits are noble and most welcoming but can't you start thinking about yourself for once? I know that you wish to settle down and have a family but you can't and won't unless you start moving your pieces together. And you're not twelve anymore, puppy-dog love is a thing of the past. You're twenty-nine and you're not turning any younger," Isabelle countered with slight frustration present in her voice.

Emily gave a thought at what Isabelle said and sighed in defeat. She was right; she wanted a family and kids –especially when looking at cute little Genevieve- to call her own yet she was so afraid that she can't cope with her work and her family life. She's seen many marriages and families break apart due to lack of interaction and attention between one another. Her fears outweigh her dreams to the point where she's afraid to take the first few steps towards a relationship.

"Alright, alright," said Emily softly, "I'll give it a try next time."

This earned a smile from Isabelle. She knew it was difficult for Emily to move on from her _past_ ,and tried not to pressure her too much. However moments like this prompted her to push Emily a bit further than usual; she of all people deserved happiness after all.

"Anyway since you're free this evening, how about accompanying me and Jenny here to Diagon Alley?"Isabelle said while patting Genevieve's head, "She's been pestering me about Fortesque's ice-cream fordays now and I don't seem to have the time except later on."

With a smile Emily agreed and told both of them to wait for her at the hospital lobby as she wanted to hand in her report to Dr.Ravenheart beforehand. After reaching Dr.Ravenheart's office, she knocked on his door and was greeted to the sight of a small timid man behind a huge desk reading a thick tomb. She then exchanged pleasantries with the man and discussed issues which sprung out from their latest analysis regarding the Withering Curse. Before exiting, she then proceeded to inform him of her early departure from work which he immediately obliged. Thus after thanking him for letting her go early, she then proceeded to the exit and went straight down to the lobby on the first floor.

Isabelle and Genevieve were sitting at the waiting area in the welcoming lobby when Emily arrived there. As she arrived they then continued on to the one of the fireplace located closes to the welcoming desk.

"Dearie, do you still remember how to use Floo Powder?" Isabelle asked her daughter in a motherlyvoice.

"Hmm, yes mommy. To the Leaky Culdran right?"

"It's pronounced Leaky C-aul-dron, little Genevieve," Emily corrected her. "If you were to say it wrongly you might end up in another place instead."

Genevieve practiced saying it again and again until she could. Satisfied, Isabelle then went first towards the fireplace with a pinch of Floo Powder in her hand. After announcing her destination with a poof,Isabelle quickly vanished from the fireplace in green fire surrounding her.

Genevieve was very excited after seeing her mother disappearing like that. Her grey eyes were animated and full of youth which was no surprise after seeing her jump up and down. This in turn brought a smile on Emily's face.

 _What I'll give the world for a kid of my own right now._

Joyful that Genevieve was, she kept her mommy's words at heart and calmed down before entering the fireplace. She repeated what she saw from her mommy and took a pinch of Floo Powder from a rusty tincan hanging by a nail at the side of the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted loud attracting the attention of the attendees at the lobby towardsher.

Like her mother, she disappeared in a flash of green flames leaving grey precipitate on the spot where she stood moments ago.

It was then Emily's turn to use the Floo Network. Seeing a happy family like Isabelle and Genevieve and being able to participate in their family activities should actually cheer Emily up from all the stress that she was carrying on her shoulders.

However for some odd reason, there was an odd feeling in her gut literally screaming at her that something was very wrong.

She ignored it and shrugged it off.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Emily said, vanishing into thin air.

Before heading off to Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, Isabelle wanted to bring Genevieve clothes shopping as she had already outgrown some of her usual attire. Genevieve protested and threw a rather loud yet civil tantrum- civil because there was actual whining yet no tears or screaming- at her mother.

Isabelle who true to her occupation- an expert in child psychology- gave her a firm no at her tantrum accompanied by a solemn gaze. She then warned her if she continued her tantrum, there will be no ice-cream and other treats later on. Genevieve, who always knew her mother to keep her word,acknowledged defeat and apologized.

Genevieve, aged six, was a saint compared to most children her age. The absence of her father, Rudy Strauss who has to work outstation often- the man works as a supplier for rare potion ingredients-sometimes ranging from a week to three months allowed a close bond to form between mother anddaughter. Thus Isabelle, equipped with proper knowledge, raised her lovingly without coddling her to bea spoilt child.

And so, they went forth to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with the still upset Genevievetagging along. When they arrived at the clothes store right in front of the Quidditch Supply Shop, they were greeted by the cheery Madam Malkin who always made time for her customers. They were a few ladies in their golden years present in the shop sitting at a table next to the cashier counter most probably Madam Malkin's friends.

Since Madam Malkin was busy entertaining Isabelle and Genevieve as she magically conjured ameasuring tape, paper and a quill, Emily went on and walked around the shop. She went further in and stumbled upon Madam Malkin's new winter robe collection which happened to look like it belonged in a museum. Being muggleborn and French, Emily was rather well-updated regarding the happenings of the muggle fashion industry. However occasionally, one would easily spot her wearing witch robes albeit amore stylish variation than worn by the norm.

She snorted a laugh as she imagined herself wearing those set of robes. She would look older than she really was and if she were to return back to France wearing them, the muggle public might not hesitate to put her in an asylum.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of that idea, she exited that section of the shop and strolled towards the counter, maybe wait for the two girls there? She was already done looking around and had nointerest of buying anything except a pair of blue gloves made from the hide of a Swedish Shortsnout.

"….. Have you heard that Ms.Nott was caught in a room alone with the Minister's Secretary…"

Ah yes, old women gossip. The forbidden fruit which both muggle and wizarding society share alike. Entertaining it may be, but for every one truth spoken there are nine lies accompanying it. Nevertheless,truth be told, not even a sophisticate and intellectual like Emily could resist such juicy gossip. Thus sheplaced her ear at the table where the old ladies were sitting down while pretending to be fond of the woodwork carved on the counter table. It was far more entertaining than having to wait for Isabelle and Genevieve and knowing Isabelle it might take another thirty minutes for sure.

"…. Dear Elgar was very delighted to hear that I won the Annual Weatherby Bakeoff," a lady wearingbright pink all over with an odd looking feather hat said in triumph.

"Not this old story again Melda," interjected a lady wearing plain grey robes with a huge necklace with an onyx centerpiece. The lady had a serious no-nonsense look on her face. "You've been telling us this for the fifth time this week," she continued in an annoyed tone.

"Oh hush Minnie, I just wanted to inform you all that's why." Melda said with faux innocent look on herface, her hands moving about in a dramatic manner. "Well I'm just so very excited to be able to go on my _tour de la France_ ," she pronounced in an over-exaggerated French accent as Emily was holdingherself from cringing, "with Elgar next spring. He's been trying to apply his holiday leave for ages now and finally managed it."

"Ohh, which part of France are you holidaying to?" chirped a third lady wearing a modest green robe.Her grey hair decorated in a stylish bun similar to what younger witches often style these days.

"Paris of course, maybe stopping by Bordeaux for a days. And I heard there was a very extravagant shopping district in Montpellier that sold high quality items at a cheap price…."

"Speaking of France," Minnie the solemn looking lady interrupted. "Have you heard what happened recently there written in The Daily Prophet? The murders of a duelist and his wife?"

This caught Emily's attention. She hasn't been out and about from the hospital for a few days now andwas not really well-informed of what was happening around town or abroad. Emily perked her ears

further to the conversation hoping to know further on the misfortunate events happening in her homeland.

At that same moment as she was about to listen, she felt a tug on her robes and saw little Genevieve smiling wildly at her.

"We're done Aunt Emily! Let's go let's go let's go!" her voice was loud and resonated around the shop prompting the three ladies from continuing their conversation in order to take a peek at them.

"Genevieve Strauss! No shouting in the shop!" scolded her mother earning a sheepish grin from the mischievous child. Isabelle sighed and thanked Madam Malkin for packing her purchases and rushed tochase the hyperactive child who went straight out of the shop.

Emily and Isabelle exited the shop as Isabelle went and grabbed the hand of her child while scolding her for running out before them. It was a heartwarming sight to see, a moment between a mother and herchild even if it involved a teary-eyed girl and a ferocious looking woman.

Yet, the thought of what the ladies said replayed in her mind.

 _Murders? The death of a dueler and his wife? How very odd….._

The trio went straight to Fortesque's and the sulking looking child turned happy in a blink of an eye.Emily bought herself a triple truffle chocolate supreme sundae while Isabelle and Genevieve were content to share a vanilla and strawberry banana split with rainbow sprinkles on top.

If one were to see the ice-cream being eaten by Emily even a cold autumn day like this, one would not be able to control the flow of saliva escaping their mouth.

Then again, Emily hadn't the appetite at all her ice-cream looking untouched.

Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

And at that moment the trio were interrupted by the sound of ruffling feathers and a blur of brown landing on their table. Isabelle was caught by surprise, dropping her spoon on the ground and Genevieve screamed as she was afraid of owls. Emily who was caught off guard herself looked in the direction ofthe owl who was staring right back at her.

The owl dropped a letter it was holding in between its beak and flew away immediately without expecting a treat or two usually given to owls.

Isabelle picked the letter up with her right hand and read it, confusion etched on her face.

"It's addressed to you, but it isn't written in English," said Isabelle as she handed the unopened letter toEmily.

Emily took the letter and read the cover. It seemed like a normal looking letter. However, what caught her eye was the seal of the letter; a wand and a sword arranged in a cross X with the words _Republique Francais_ inscribed at the bottom.

And at that moment Emily knew that something was really wrong. The nervousness was screaming in her gut and she had the urge to vomit. Emily could literally hear her heartbeat through her ears. Of all her eight years staying in London not even once had she received a single letter from the French Ministry of Magic.

Genevieve who also felt the tenseness of the situation looked at her mother and Isabelle in confusion.Why was it suddenly so quiet after the owl came?

With slight trembling hands, she took out the seal carefully and opened the letter.

There was no way in the world she would have expected this to happen.

 _Dear Ms.Emily Jean-Rameau,_

 _It is to our greatest displeasure to inform you of the deaths of Chris du Matin and Sophie du Matin(Formerly known as Sophie Saint-Claire) on the 11th of October 1973._

 _It is also due to be informed that under section 4(a) of the Wizarding Child Welfare Law that you are named legal guardian of Gabrielle du Matin as per succession. All assets belonging to Chris du Matin and Sophie du Matin will be placed under your name and care until the child of the deceased has reached theproper age of adulthood at 17._

 _You are also summoned immediately to the embassy of the Ministry of Magic of the Republic of Francefor further engagement with the authorities concerning the situation._

 _Our condolences,_

 _Phillip Leblanc,_

 _Office of the Ambassador of France to the United Kingdom._

Nothingness.

Emptiness.

 _But.. but.. how?_

 _"Speaking of France, have you heard what happened recently in there written in The Daily Prophet? The murders of a duelist and his wife?"the conversation playing in her head._

"Emily, what's wrong??" Isabelle asked in a very worried tone as she saw the expression of shock on her friend's face.

Suddenly, strong gust of autumn wind blew in their direction, the chill of the air freezing all that encountered it.

Yet Emily remained stoic as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand.

"My newspaper!" a man shouted loudly as his copy of the Daily Prophet got carried by the wind.

The newspaper got scattered by the wind each piece blowing in opposite direction. One piece managed to fly in the direction of the trio and went straight into Genevieve's face.

Genevieve who was still trying to understand what was going on between her mother and Aunt Emily was fairly annoyed at the newspaper. She took the piece of newspaper and placed it on the table as she tried to read the title albeit failing to do so.

 **Famous French Duelist Chris Du Matin and Wife Murdered. Daughter Used Killing Curse**


	2. Dreams at Spinner's End

There was something about dreams which fascinated Severus Snape.

The ability to live out an alternate reality created in the depths of the subconscious was, to any human, a blessing nonetheless. Of the best type of dreams are the dreams in the minds of children; their innocence and imagination intertwining with one another to create a heavenly fantasy only understood by them. It was an escape from the physical world full of boring rules and nasty adults.

In their dreams, they are the kings and queens, rulers of their own destinies.

In their dreams, they can soar up tothe highest heavens, climb the tallest mountains and swim in the deepest of seas.

In their dreams, they defeat monsters and slay demons, rescuing the innocent and keeping the peace.

In their dreams, they are viziers and conquerors of unnamed lands, ruling over them in fairness and just.

In their dreams, they live to see loved ones both alive and gone.

And to those whom death has welcomed, in dreams the living and dead bond.

Epics and adventures so often sung by bards over a fire, these are what dreams are made of! Heroes and villains each playing a part in their tale, none is more important than the other.

Thus when one compares between reality and dreams, if one was given the chance what would they pick?

The answer is as obvious as one plus two equals three.

Such was young Severus Snape at the tender age of thirteen; he still believed and had faith in his dreams. A member of Slytherin House, it wasn't hard to guess that the boy was highly ambitious while using his wit in order to achieve his gain. However, contrary to what most people say about Slytherins, not all of them were self-centered snakes, for indeed young Severus had a goal you see, embarrassingly enough the goal sounded rather Hufflepuff-ish and Gryffindor-ish to the ear; if being compared to Puffs and Gryffs was bad enough to the common Slytherin!

He wanted to use the cunning and wit of Slytherin House for the happiness of his mother and his friendship with Lily Evans.

Eileen Snape, formerly known as Eileen Prince was a proud witch in every right. The Princes were one of Great Britain's most known Pureblood Family and can trace back their lineage to Merlin himself. They also, having been an old family, wielded much political and financial power on the island and had great influence over legislations made by the administrative part of the government thus securing their positions as an untouchable family. The Princes also produced many successful witches and wizards whom help shape the future of the Wizarding World.

However it wasn't a secret that they had prejudice over those lower than them in both lineage and wealth.

Eileen Prince was the only child of Matthias Prince and Elena Prince thus being the only child, was subjected to the exclusive nature of a pampered noble. She was a combination of her father's handsome features and her mother's feminine beauty. The Prince Manor was the eighth biggest manor in all of Wizarding Britain and had facilities which could even rival the estates belonging to the nobles of the European dynasties; six house-elves which was more than the average noble family, a mini zoo of exotic magical creatures most notably among them was the Great Portuguese Yellow Griffin, acres and acres of forest land covered the manor which some of the land was used for agricultural purposes, and a Gothic-styled castle which covered a vast area which could bring the Hofburg Palace in Austria to shame.

She was well versed in Latin, English and French which she was taught at a very young age. Her mother was a scholar- who retired early to care for the her young counterpart-acted as her personal tutor and filled her with various branches of knowledge making her a young prodigy at that age. She enrolled in Hogwarts of course as per family tradition and was housed in Salazar's house which was also the abode for generations upon generations of Princes dating back from the Founder's time. In all her years spent there, she graduated with high honors and ease, Potions being her major. She then navigated her future to a course in becoming the youngest Potion Mistress in three hundred years.

Yet the winds of fate which guided her as she sailed the ocean of dreams sought a different direction instead.

Falling in love with a muggle named Tobias Snape was not under her list of ambitions to achieve.

Tobias Snape was through and through a handsome man, his most signifying features being his aquiline nose and sharp blue eyes. His body was of strong build with his curly hair of brown colour. He also stood a few centimeters taller than most, yet his height didn't make him look intimidating. But what made him special were not his looks which could be easily spotted elsewhere; it was the beauty of his heart.

It was a life changing decision for Eileen in regards to Tobias Snape. Then again, she did it with no regrets whatsoever even if it was against her father's result of the union between her and Tobias did not came without a price; her disownment from the noble house of Prince.

Accusations from her father whereby Tobias wanted to use her and steal her magic were brought to deaf ears by Eileen as Eileen argued the opposite; and she was right. Tobias did not care nor alienated her gift, instead he embraced it wholly. The man believed in fate and that if such powers were not meant to be given to him then he will accept what was written for him. This ignited the flame of their feelings towards one another to a whole new level in which Tobias proposed his undying love- to Eileen's delight, she gladly accepted. They married early at the age of eighteen for Eileen while Tobias four years older.

In animosity, her father using his influence over society, made life difficult for Eileen in the Wizarding World-old friends refusing to speak to her, jobs being held from her, ridicule from the public- thus a decision was made; her exodus and exile from the Wizarding Britain to Muggle Cokeworth in the less extravagant and indeed poor part of that area; Spinner's End.

Yet, even without the richness of her past, Eileen was content. With the birth of their beautiful son Severus Snape – the name taken from her favourite grand uncle- the family from two became three. Her loyal and dedicated husband- the sole breadwinner of the family working as a construction worker- was willing to use his free time after work by bonding with her and Severus, even refusing his mates to the local pub every now and then –the man never touched alcohol, vowing to not be like his drunkard of a father. He gave them his all- his love, his devotion, his commitment- for the sake of his little family. He treated Eileen like a queen even making a flower crown for her which she strengthen with magic and wore occasionally at home, a bittersweet gesture of comfort from him to remind her of what she lost for a better gain.

His actions proved above all else that muggles were not inferior to wizards; they were far more noble than themwith regards to the love and intelligencethey posessed, making up for their lack of magic.

It was a simple yet perfect life. Eileen was never happy as she was. Nothing in the world could convince her otherwise.

Yet again, it was and had always been written in books of old, holy and sacred that life is a test for all of us- and the best among us are the most noble in the kingdom; the patient- and indeed the strongest are the ones with the most trials inflicted upon them.

It was not Eileen's decision, yet it happened anyway.

The untimely death of Tobias Snape.

It was a week before Severus's third birthday in the month of January, nobody expected it to happen.

She still remembered the morning before his departure from the world as he was about to head out to work.

Heteased her playfully by sneaking kisses on her lips and neck. He then whispered in her ear that he had gotten a promotion at work and told her that maybe they could move out from the old appalling looking house to a better neighbourhood. Eileen who was caught in the excitement, practically jumped at him in a bear hug snuggling him like a big old stuffed animal. Tobias then kissed her on her forehead taking in the sweet fragrance of lavenders that stuck in her long straight ebony hair. Placing her down back on the floor, he then placed his hands on hers-the contrast between their skins were very obvious, Tobias being a mild olive tan while Eileen a ghostly pale white- and looked into her eyes. He then asked.

"If there was a chance in the world that you were given everything you used to have with some other bloke better than me, would you take it?" Tobias asked with doubt clear in his eyes.

Eileen always knew that Tobias was insecure about his relationship with her. Even if he doesn't mention it, Eileen could feel the doubts bothering him even if he hid it with a smile. It made her sad to know that he often felt this way; undeserving of her love and devotion after everything she's sacrificed for him.

 _Am I even worthy of you, Eileen?_ A question which haunts him constantly day and night.

She pondered the question, looking at the ceiling with a hum to add effect. She placed a finger on her chin and put out her 'thinking face' as he used to call it then looked in his eyes, again his feelings worn at his sleeves for her to see.

Tiptoeing from where she stood, she then brought her lips to his, answering his question.

 _"It was obvious," she whispered to herself, "there's nothing in the world that can bring me away from the path that I chose now."_

And with that she summoned her flower crown- white lilies and evergreen leaves embedded on it- with a wandless _Accio_ and placed in his hand. She then took out her wand and duplicated the crown. After duplicating the crown, she then changed the design of the crown and transfigured the lilies to look like sapphires which matched his eyes and leaves to look like silver. Happy with her handy work she then invited Tobias to kneel on his knees.

"As the queen of the realm of Spinners to the beginnings of End," she said in a regal voice yet a playful smile appeared on her face, "for your services to me Tobias of the line of Snape, in happiness and sorrow, in sickness and in health, I award thee the highest honour of my kingdom," she paused for a moment, "the twin headdress to my crown," she said as she placed the crown on top of his head, "and the love of my heart," she ended, with a kiss on his lips.

That was the last of her memories of him before the angel of death took him to be brought back to the Kingdom.

It is a common belief that the worse of our memories are the ones that haunt our dreams the most.

However, to Eileen it was not the most painful but the most beautiful moments of her life that inhibit her dreams reminding her that even if all was lost there was once a time she loved and was loved.

Her love and faith never died the day he left; instead it intensified bringing her hope that one day she will be able to see him again.

And in the summer night warm yet cool, two souls slept peacefully under the roof of old Spinner's End.

One dreaming of heroes and dragon, the other dreaming of things never lost.

Streams of light were sieving through the windows and drapes of Spinner's End as the morning arrived, the sun climbing slowly up the horizon. No corner of the house was left dark as beams of light bounced on the surfaces of the walls with light also entering the residence through the holes spread out on the ceilings and roof of the house.

Especially the ones in Severus's room; there were a number of holes and patches of mold growing on his ceiling.

Summer was often the time holes and other forms of deterioration would appear around Spinner's End as the combination of hot humid days, rainstorms and strong winds would damage parts of the disheveled looking house. It was a daily chore for Severus who would help his mother magically in patching up the house the best that they can- even with the help of magic, it couldn't completely stop the damage from happening- and a very tiring chore it is as magic involving repairs consumes much of one's energy.

The boy in question was currently still asleep on his bed right beneath the covers, the summer heat not bothering him from his rest. It was only during summer he could afford an extra hour of sleep from his usual waking up time of seven-thirty, the time he would always wake up at Hogwarts. Also at home, he need not need to stay alert for troublesome housemates wanting to cause harm or damage upon him thus in bliss he took much opportunity during these times to actually relax.

Indeed, old habits die hard for his senses were very much sharp even in his slumber. His nose caught scent of cooked eggs and grinded coffee resurrecting him from the sanctuary of his four poster bed. Sitting up from his sleeping position, he stretched like a cat and yawned with his mouth open. Satisfied, he then took out his wand from a small wooden cupboard that had seen better days placed at the side of his bed.

 _"Tempus,"_ he said casting the spell to check time. The time was quarter past eight which was earlier than he expected to be awake. Nevertheless he could not come back to his bed and continue on his slumber even if he wanted to.

Doing simple chores like arranging the bed and sweeping the floor the muggle way was in a way very relaxing to Severus even if it looked tiresome. His mother always stressed that having magic did not excuse him of being lazy and relying on magic to do easy tasks as that was not only a waste of magical energy, it also reflected the arrogance of wizards whom do not want to be seen as doing things 'muggle'.

After cleaning up his room, he then proceeded to the bathroom to take a short shower and brush his teeth. Looking at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, Severus was a spitting image of his mother- pasty pale skin, thin lips, dark hair with ebony eyes, oval shaped face as well as high cheekbones- with the exception of his aquiline shaped nose, body size and height which he inherited from his father. He still had boyish looks- his teeth were somehow crooked with his adult teeth growing next to his baby teeth, which in a way made him look a bit silly when he smiled widely- but he was blooming into a fine young teenager, the baby fat on his cheeks reducing day by day.

Exiting the bathroom, a grey towel wrapped around his waist, he then went back to his room to put some clothes on. His room was definitely not big but certainly not small either; it was just the right size although lacking the luxuries of a more well off home. There was a bed wrapped in torn bed sheets, an old wooden cupboard at the side with some scratches on it, a wardrobe with some holes on it in front of the bed, a carpet on the floor that looked faded, and a study desk with neatly arranged stack of books on top facing the window.

As he rummaged through his wardrobe, a place where he didn't really bother to clean up at all, from the pile of clothes present he picked a pair of clean underwear, worn-out looking jeans and an oversized dark green football jersey-with the initials ' ' with the number 9 at the bottom- and immediately put them on.

The aromatic smell of breakfast was still lingering in the air which Severus's stomach responded with a growl. In his hungry state he ran down the stairs straight to the kitchen even jumping a few steps on the way, a loud thud accompanying each landing. It seemed very impulsive of a Slytherin to act, jumping up about and running around but this was home and to Severus this was the place where he could truly be himself; a child on his way to growing up.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" shouted Eileen from the kitchen, "How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs like that? And wipe off that cheeky smirk from your face, young man!"

The smirk that was on Severus's face moments ago left his face immediately. Although she was facing the other side of the kitchen- which Severus swore that her line of sight did not even crossed to him- she still managed to catch Severus off guard.

"Your cooking smells delicious, mother," Severus said trying to change the subject.

Eileen gave a slight nod acknowledging her son's compliment. "Severus, can you help me arrange the table while I finish the cooking?" asked Eileen in a commanding yet motherly tone.

Severus immediately set out the table for two, pouring a cup of coffee for her mother and some orange juice for himself although at heart he wanted the caffeine induced liquid instead. He was an avid fan of the beverage, drinking it almost every morning at Hogwarts for breakfast against his mother's wishes. His mother never allowed him a sip at home saying that he was too young for it. Severus couldn't understand why though he was already thirteen, a full pledge teenage why couldn't he have coffee for breakfast instead of tea?

 _"Orange juice is much healthier than coffee, my little raven," she said in that neutral tone Slytherins often used when trying to prove their point, "and since you're a growing boy, you need all the vitamins and minerals you can get. Also, coffee is an adult beverage much like mead is one, drinking it too often may make you highly dependent on it, an addiction you may say. Thus would you rather sacrifice your growth for the sake of an enjoyment which may last you a few minutes at most?"_

The frustrated boy did try to secretly take a sip once, his lips almost touching the bitter nectar but his efforts were null as his mother caught sight of it and gave him a cold stare, daring him to try. He didn't of course, knowing the consequences of going against his mother.

Indeed, if home was a place where he could drop the persona he wore in Hogwarts, then certainly habits from there must not be brought back home as well. At home, he would wear a different mask in front of his mother; the obedient child mask.

Then again, knowing his mother, if she could catch him doing things like smirking behind her back without her looking at him even, there was also a guarantee that she actually knew the atrocities her son committed at Hogwarts which goes against her home rules.

Mothers know best after all.

Breakfast was a simple and quiet affair; fried eggs, two sticks of chicken sausages, bread and butter and his infernal orange juice- not that he hated it, he just preferred coffee instead. Severus was enjoying his meal. He took a stick of sausage and some fried eggs and placed it in between bread to make a sandwich. After consuming the whole lot in a polite manner of course- his mother always reminded him to chew his food and not eat like a barn animal- he took the glass containing his orange juice and drunk his fill.

Having finished his meal, he then brought his glass and plate to the sink to the sink to be washed. He even offered his mother if he could help her wash her own plate and cooking appliances which she used to cook- Eileen always cooked by hand instead of by magic, believing it to be more personal and also showing Severus that there was nothing shameful of his muggle heritage-which she gladly accepted.

Although in the perspective of a keen observer, Severus and her mother seemed to be living in poverty. To most, they lived in a rummage of a house especially at Spinner's End at the outskirts of Cokeworth. Severus also had to wear hand-me-downs mostly from his late father as well as Eileen whose efforts of working odd muggle jobs to sustain both of their living expenses were well known among the residents of the area.

Yet when it came to food, Eileen always did her best to provide the absolute best. Even if she had to sacrifice her own needs. Severus's health was most important to Eileen thus being able to afford a decent meal for him was number one on her list of priorities. Eileen truly loved her son.

"Mother," Severus said as he was washing the dishes by hand, "I'm going to the park to meet Lily later on. We're going to finish our Charms and Potions assignments."

It was very well known to Eileen that her son and Lily Evans, the Muggleborn witch who lived in the prosperous part of town were close like two peas in a pod, inseparable even.

Before the Evans moved to Cokeworth from Liverpool, Severus was a lonely child. He tried to hide it but she knew that he was often bullied and treated badly by the children at school due to how poor he was. Severus went to school in saggy clothes which are too big for him, his books were old and torn because they were donated books from a muggle charity. He also didn't have a school bag, instead he used plastic bags to carry his belongings to school.

At the age of eight, the tension between the bullies and him grew so badly that he had accidentally a burst of accidental magic which brought catastrophic consequences to the school. Fortunately the muggles concluded that it was just a faulty mishap thus avoiding the arrival of _Obliviators_ to Saint Thomas's Elementary School.

A memory surfaced to her thoughts.

It was a busy day for Eileen at the launderette. The amount of clothes to be washed and fold increased twice as much compared to normal days due to the downpours that were almost non-stop this week. She was a diligent worker even without magic; she performed her tasks in a very determined way, such an attitude which impressed her boss Mrs. Painetill this day.

Although it wasn't close to a job that she actually wanted, but she was thankful nonetheless. After the death of her husband, her only means of finance was Tobias's savings in the bank which amounted to three-hundred and fifty pounds. And with that amount, she survived for the next eleven months as finding a job for herself was nearly impossible with no muggle qualifications what so ever.

She once tried to fake a muggle certificate but knew better than to use such means to earn a living.

Then on a cool winter day, a day before Christmas when she was literally begging for aid at the rich neighborhood of Cokeworth-the neighborhood which Lily now resided at- as her begs for help were simply scoffed and ignored, she met Mrs. Paine.

Mrs. Paine was a small lady in her late years of seventy, her hair was grey while wrinkles were present on her skin highlighting her age. After being asked to the front door of each of the houses in the neighborhood both politely and rudely –some of the residents gave her a tongue-lashing which if Eileen wasn't patient enough, she would have actually hexed them- Eileen wanted to give up. She was now in a state of desperation as her stocks of food at home were running dry. There was a voice in her head that told her to go and steal but she knew not to follow the thought. Her conscious and soul wouldn't allow it.

Eileen was a strong woman. Even before her marriage to Tobias, she tried her best not to indulge and wallow in self-pity and depression knowing to stay positive and trust in the judgment of the One above. But she was only human after all.

There on the sidewalk as the sun was about to set in the sky, she dropped and cried, her hands covering her face. She was an outcast both in the muggle and the magical world, and she couldn't do anything about it. The love of her life was gone and she had no way to earn a living plus. She desperately wanted death to take her now and end it all. She couldn't stand it any longer!

Yet an image of a little boy with her ivory eyes popped up in her head, said boy was turning four in a few weeks. He needed love, he needed someone to take care of him and shelter him from the cruel world, he needed to know that even in bad times in the end there will be light and the good would always succeed.

He needed a mother.

She perished the thought of suicide and abandonment immediately. Collecting her thoughts she then stood up from her awkward position on the cold sidewalk and cleared her eyes. That was when she was greeted by worried face of an old lady with a slight hunch on her back with two glasses of warm cocoa in her hands.

Surprised, Eileen was immediately brought to attention as she was slightly embarrassed at the scene moments ago. The lady gestured at her hand and offered her the warm cocoa which she accepted. In silence she then led Eileen to a humble and small single-storey house right behind the sidewalk she was crying on and allowed her in.

From there the friendship between Mrs. Paine and Eileen Snape started. Mrs. Paine understood the struggle of Eileen as she too lost her husband at a young age, her husband perished in Dunkirk during the World War. After a heartfelt conversation between the two, Mrs. Paine offered Eileen some money and some food to Eileen in which brought Eileen to tears again. Eileen promised her that she would repay her someday but Mrs. Paine needed not any of that.

"I own a launderette by Henry's Hardware store and if you'd like, I could use another helper there," offered Mrs. Paine in a kind voice.

Eileen immediately accepted. She thanked her over and over again which earned a chuckle from the old lady. She felt like a child during Christmas- which by fate was tomorrow- as relief filled her. She now had a means of stable income to support herself and her son.

Moving back to the present, as Eileen was folding some clothes Mrs. Paine opened the door which separated the lobby and the laundry machines with a panic look on her face.

"Eileen, Eileen! There was an incident…."

She immediately ran off to the hospital,ignoring the sensation of light rain on her. The chill of autumn did not bother her in a slightest sense, the clothes on her back and shoes were damp and wet after splashing into potholes and puddles. Her heart was beating fast anxiously as tears threaten to escape her eyes. She was already a few blocks away from the hospital with exhaustion enveloping around her yet she persisted and moved on, the distance from her workplace and hospital was already a marathon.

The automated door of the hospital entrance opened welcoming a distraught looking woman who had seen better days. The light makeup she wore on her face was nothing but gone, the remains of eyeliner smeared on her face. A testament to the weather outside, she was dragging herself in the hospital lobby like a wet dog after playing too much in the rainy showers. Her feet and body were aching but she heed that no mind, for her purpose of coming here were as clear as pure water- she could only prayed and hope everything was alright.

Her prayers were answered but her hopes were not granted.

There in the emergency ward was her paled skin and ebony haired son wrapped in bandages from head to toe and was in a state of peaceful slumber, an innocent look present on his face. Eileen who could not hold the dam building up in her eyes, allowed the tears to fall as her accompanied by soft and pitiful sobs. The personnel who were watching paid her no mind understanding the plight of a mother who had nearly lost a child. A nurse among them who saw the mother trembling, her knees threatening to drop on the ground immediately went to her and offered words of comfort.

And so Eileen began collecting herself and calm her mind. The words of comfort echoed in her mind assuring her that harm did befell upon her son but harm did not carry him beyond. She began to piece everything rationally in a way her scholarly mind could and the waves of her emotions which were running rampant slowly went under her control preventing her from acting by impulse.

Yet as she stood by the side of a sleeping Severus, looking at the injuries which engulfed his small little body, she broke again.

And no one blamed her for it.

"Mum, I'm sorry…."

That was the few words spoken by little Severus. Eileen had visited her son every single day this past week after the incident and only today on the fifth day did he actually said something. The past few days were dreadful for Eileen as every visit lead to a crying and distressful Severus who neither said anything nor spoke anything to her. The doctor advised Eileen that Severus was still undergoing trauma and that Eileen was not to force any means of affection or strike a conversation with the boy until he was ready. Thus starting on the second day, Eileen's visits were silent and the only affection Severus accepted was a calming stroke on his long hair.

"It's okay my little raven, it's okay," said Eileen in a soothing motherly voice while stroking her son's hair.

The doctor also said not to speak of the incident until Severus was ready to come to terms on his own. The mind of a child was more sensitive to that of an adult, and if an adult could easily be facing long term psychological damage from calamities inflicted upon them, what then of a child?

The burns on his skin that spread around Severus's right abdomen were covered by the baggy hospital clothes and bandages he wore but as light crept through the fabrics, some of the damage could be easily seen. The reddish-white scorch marks on his skin were like tattoos inked in irregular patterns but such scars are not something a child should have. There were also small spots of newly grown skin, pink its color on his right cheek and his right eyebrow which was always a thin line ceased to be at all.

"It's all my fault, I... I…" choked Severus in a squeaky voice tears like waterfalls exiting his eyes. "I made the fire mummy, I burned the school down."

What Eileen heard from the town's people was that the entire west wing of St. Thomas's Primary School was reduced to ashes and debris. The fire was quick and rose high but thankfully the entire school population at the time managed to escape unscratched except three students in particular, one of them would be her son. The firefighters and investigators who went on the scene deduced that the flames were started by a faulty line in the circuit located at Severus's class room. Even Eileen believed in the investigators words the first time and like most parents blamed the school administration for their negligence of the school building's well being.

But now, as Eileen looked into the eyes of her son, guilt present in them, she knew as a fact that it was truly her son who did it. There was an internal conflict playing within her now, should she be happy that her son had a burst of accidental magic even if it nearly cost his life?

Eileen had nearly accepted that her son may be a squib after all- which she believed was not entirely a bad thing. He had no accidental burst of magic from his toddler years which was the ideal time for magical children to make toys move on their own or create dancing tea pots. As the son of a magical, she taught him from an early age regarding magic similar to what her mother Elena taught her when she was younger. Severus was always eager to learn from her mother and was more excited to have lessons from her regarding magic than going to school. On the weekends instead of spoiling her child with comic books and toys- in which she could not easily afford, she invested the free time she had by teaching him a bit about potions and additional languages.

Severus was certainly an intelligent child. He could read and count from the age of two and write at the age of three. As a child Severus was like a sponge soaked in water, able to retain and absorb information without trouble. Languages used to be a problem especially Latin for Severus until the age of seven for the grammatical rules which exist in the language was beyond that of modern day languages. French was easier for Severus spoken, but in terms of writing and grammar the difficulty was the same as Latin. English was no problem at all since that was Severus's first and native language.

But yet his intelligence came with a price of course; the lack of friends.

Coming from a less privileged background, in addition of being a smart cookie was to most muggle children, the conditions suitable for an individual to be the target of their ridicule.

And based on Eileen's prior observations with regards to her son's treatment by his peers, she believed that the spontaneous combustion was the result of anger towards her son's tormentors.

And so as Severus was still in tears sitting on his hospital bed, Eileen gave him a soft hug.

"I'm not angry at what has passed," whispered the tearful Eileen, her voice raspy as the bittersweet emotion of sadness, happiness and thankfulness settled in her heart, "I'm just happy that you're alright."

After breakfast, Severus went back upstairs to his room to collect his books and quills on his study desk. Almost all his assignments completed, Severus was determined to finish the remaining ones with Lily today. He had at least two weeks of holiday left before Hogwarts and he wanted to spend it on experimentations most notably from his grandmother's journal.

The journal was a birthday gift from his mother for his eleventh birthday, and he treasured it like how dragons treasured their eggs. It looked old and had a few rips and scratches here and there but the knowledge of magic within them was enticing. The spells and potions written in the journal was strictly not for the younger mind, as most of them were classed Dark by the Ministry of Magic. Yet Eileen in continuing the scholarly spirit of her mother encouraged Severus to delve into both Light and Dark magic.

 _"Magic is magic, no matter Light or Dark. One can easily use a Light spell to kill while another can easily use a Dark spell to heal. This is the reason why I raised you with muggle morals and the spirit of belief my little raven. For indeed, what is most important is but one word; intention."_

Such were the wise words of Eileen that Severus hold dear within him, even if Eileen during most of her 'lecturing mode' times, talked like a pious sage giving a sermon to a congregation instead of a mother to a son. It was one of the few quirks from his mother which made her who she was.

It is an already established fact that Eileen is weird in her very own way. She could be the loving annoying mother all teenagers loathe at showing open affection to her son which was to his pleasure strictly at home- Severus was already thirteen, for God's sake!- or she could turn into a wise scholar who lives and strives to preserve the holy fire of knowledge.

It was an oddity that she belonged to the house of Salazar Slytherin and not the house of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Stacking his Charms and Potions Year Three books neatly on his desk, Severus then tied the books with a string which made items lighter than its actual weight as the string was enchanted with the _Featherweight_ charm. The string was an invention of Eileen and it worked wonders for Severus who was usually seen carrying many books around at Hogwarts. Severus could cast the charm but there was always a mishap or two that prevented him from casting charms perfectly.

Charms was the only subject at Hogwarts that he could not get a steady O in. Out of seven exams he has sat at Hogwarts from First Year, he managed to only get Os in two exams one in a midyear exam in his Second Year and the last O was for his pre-Easter exams also in Second Year. The rests were EEs and that one A for his end year exam in First Year.

Lily was a prodigy in Charms, straight Os from First Year and favoured by the ever jovial Professor Flitwick. Being Muggleborn was not a setback for her to be ahead of her pureblood classmates which in turn infuriated the lot- especially the ones in Slytherin House- for this proved that talent was not only reserved for the well-bred and that made Severus proud. Lily was Severus's best friend and that maybe just maybe if he proved himself he could be much more.

 _But why does it feel like she's slipping away?_

Thus placing his books in a sling bag- a gift from Mrs. Paine for his tenth birthday- he then exited his room and went downstairs in which instead of running like this morning, he walked. As he was at the bottom of the flight of stairs, he noticed the presence of her mother in the living room and peeped on her from where he stood.

Eileen was sitting on a well designed ironwood rocking chair transfigured from an old couch in the living room while reading _The Daily Prophet_ , a cup and teapot floating in the air. There was a look of concentration on her face, her thumbs stroking the coarse paper as the teapot poured tea in the cup; such was the image of Eileen on a lazy Sunday morning.

And then she coughed.

Severus eyes sprung wide open. Curious, curious. It has been a long time his mother was ever sick. Eileen was known to make her own health potions from the ingredients available around Cokeworthand was always looking healthy.

"Mother," Severus said in a respectful tone.

Eileen was not paying attention, her gaze still firm on the newspaper.

"Mother, mother?" Severus said raising his voice slightly and thus gaining the attention of his mother.

His mother seemed to be in a haze-maybe it's the sickness for she was rarely in such a state- and was slightly startled at her son. Eileen looked as if she saw a ghost, her pale skin already ghostly white was now fairer than before.

 _Curious indeed._

"Yes, Severus?" she replied in her typical tone, her skin now gaining back the original color. "Are you going off to see Lily?" she asked.

Severus nodded and with a slight bow- a tradition of some pureblood families to show respect to elders- and thanked her mother.

As Severus exited the old house through the front door, his mind began to wonder at his mother. Why was the sense of abnormality lingering around her, and even if it was a trick of his mind, his mother was paler than usual?

He sighed then shrugged off the thought. Maybe it was just his head playing games with him.

Or was it?


	3. Black Knights and Flower Boys

!Authors Note:

Firstly, I would like to thank fleured the wonderful user who gave my story a chance to read. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter.

Now, I would like to experiment a few things in this story:

I believe that one should listen to Jean Sibelius - Kuusi (Fir Tree) Op.75/5 while reading as it will add more to effect the experience while reading.

Here is the link: watch?v=rGE3TdMx25s

And please, give the song and the story a chance. I believe it may be able to pull your heartstrings.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"If I had a knut for every single time the sky was dark and gloomy this summer, I would have enough to buy a new standard Potions set together with six other rare ingredients," said a mildly annoyed Severus.

"It's not all that bad Sev, at least we managed to complete our Astronomy assignment in time," said a rather cheerful Lily. "And look at the bright side," Lily continued with a glint of mischief in her eyes," at least the 'wind' didn't 'push' you down the river again," Lily ended in a cheeky tone.

Severus's cheeks turned slightly red at the declaration. It was true particularly this summer in which the winds were acting quite peculiar, lashing out like miniature sea gales blowing anything within its path. Severus got a hands-on experience with these bellowing winds two evenings ago while trying to collect a collective group of algae forming _Pond Slime_ which thrived prosperously by the river that separated Spinners End and Lily's neighborhood.

And it wasn't just the wind per se, it was also due to Severus's negligence; not realizing that his shoes were untied. With a step forward in error together with strong winds and a wobbly Severus, the result was a dip in the cool river water as well as an intense chiding from his mother for not being careful enough.

One might even ask, why would Severus get a rather serious scolding from his mother for falling in the river? Well for one, Severus Tobias Snape embarrassingly did not know how to swim- which was mostly due to Severus's reluctance to go to the local pool- and if it weren't for Lily's heroic actions of dragging him back to land on that fateful Wednesday evening, Ms. Snape would have to prepare a funeral and burial for the young-blooded teenager. And when he did survive however, his mother tortured him by making him promise that next summer he had to go take swimming lessons.

If only his mother understood that he looked really awkward in trunks.

He recalled a memory yesterday.

" _It-it's okay S-Sev," said the giggling Lily her freckled face showing delight at his misery after Severus told her what happened between him and his mother the night before."I'll personally teach you if you'd like," Lily said in a casual tone with a grin on her face, failing to conceal the enjoyment of taunting her best friend._

Thus at Lily's insistence, Severus's mind began to explore the possibilities of Lily teaching him how to swim. Innocently enough the offer was good, his best friend teaching him how to swim without anyone witnessing his discomfort paddling in the water as well as his scrawny teenage body which was still at an awkward adolescent stage.

Well it was innocent until Severus realized that Lily too was growing in the fine areas of a woman, the childish features on her face now blooming into the early stages of womanhood. Her fiery red hair which glistened in the afternoon sun complimented her bright green eyes which resembled emeralds. Her face was a leaned shape, baby fat now diminishing. Her nose was starting to grow slightly sharper than her child days while her lips were thin and small. Blissfully, she was a catch to the eye and Severus could imagine himself touching those amateur sized-

Severus felt hot. Really hot, and wrong. Really wrong.

 _Curse the stages of teenage puberty_!

"Hallo, Sev? Sev are you even listening? Earth to Sev…" Lily said while reaching out for Severus's hand. She then tilted her head with wonder in her eyes confused at her best friend's lack of response.

When Lily's hand made contact with Severus's hand, the slight touch made him jump from his sitting position to hit a tree trunk behind him. This in turn, made Lily giggle even harder at the sight of Severus scowling in pain as he rubbed the back of his head which collided with the tree trunk. Lily then offered her hand which Severus accepted and pulled him up from his awkward fall position.

As Severus held upon Lily's hand he then felt the softness of her touch, the feeling smooth with traces of blemishes null from her skin. Her fingers which comprised her delicate hands were thin and slender, yet looking at his own, were small in comparison. Unlike Severus who inherited the paleness of his skin tone from his mother, Lily was a healthy fair-brown as a result of her escapades and adventures outdoors.

Again he looked deep in her eyes lost in its orbs as they stared back, piercing deep into his soul. His heart skipped a beat once more, and not out of lust but out of yearn and pure desire. Her smile brought light in his world of black and grey while her character and nature which made her who she was illuminated his day. The whispers in his heart spoke to him, and from the moment they met at the age of nine he just knew he was in love.

Oh for whom did the aura of beauty and the heart of compassion belonged if not to the girl with hair of fire and eyes of nature?

Indeed he did loved her, yearned for her, desired her yet he would neither tell nor show.

 _Not yet at least, for I will wait and be patient 'till glory and honor cloak my being proving myself worthy for her to know._

"Well, five more days to go," Lily said as she sat on a flat rock next to the tree her light green summer dress stuck between the cracks of the rock. "We should make the last few days at home last Sev, you know other than finishing our homework and looking for Potion ingredients?" added Lily while throwing a few small stones in the murky river.

'The Spot' as the two named it, is the place where Lily and Severus would meet up during the summer holidays to learn and play. It was neutral ground for both of them to meet up as it was at the border of Old Cokeworth which is known as Spinners End and New Cokeworth which is Lily's neighbourhood. While the reluctance of Severus to go to Lily's house stemmed from the unfriendly treatment of him by the neighborhood kids and Lily's mean sister Petunia, Lily however did not mind to visit Severus's house at Spinners End especially when Eileen Snape was a kind hostess and allowed Lily to perform magic in her home.

"You're probably right," agreed Severus, "I've collected enough _Wormwood_ and _Dandelion Root_ to last me a few months at most."

"Great!" exclaimed Lily excitedly. "So I was thinking Sev, since we researched about the July constellations on book why not watch the stars tonight at my place? It'll be fun! Also, mum made her famous chocolate cake supreme you know the one that you like so much 'till you took my piece when I brought some last time? So will you come tonight? You can sleep over at my place and just so you know Tuney isn't at home 'till tomorrow cause she's sleeping over at-"

"I can't…" Severus said in a hush tone.

"- and you know how she is with her- What, why?"

Lily was blatantly surprised at Severus's barefaced reluctance to take the opportunity to spend some time with her. He was always so eager to go where ever she went, even at Hogwarts. He was like a shadow; constantly following her at every trail and corner as she steps in the limelight of prominence. Severus was her mirror opposite in that sense when it came to societal relations with the masses at Hogwarts.

" _But why doesn't he want to go? He isn't usually like this," thought Lily._

"I can't Lily you see cause I.. I.." Severus was stammering in his words which he often did not, "I have to go help my mother at Ms. Paine's this evening."

Lily scrutinized Severus thoroughly, putting to thought his excuses for declining her invitation. By looking at his facial expression and body stance, the boy in front of her who was often hidden behind masks and alter personas could easily be deduced by her like an open book. She knew by the times that Severus stuttered and paused in his speech that he was lying to her. Not many can claim to know Severus when he was falsely telling the truth or truly rejecting a lie because he could do both at the same time. Well other than Eileen of course, it was Lily who possessed such ability.

She just didn't know why.

"Well if I recall your schedule properly Severus, your mother would never ask for your help on Friday nights because the laundry place closes early," Lily countered, delivering it with suspicion in her voice as she eyed him curiously.

 _Curses! How could I forget such a mundane piece of information regarding the nature of my interactions with mother?_

"Well she needs my help anyways you see cause… cause…."

 _You're never like this Severus; you're the mouthpiece of Slytherin House for crying out loud! Pierced jabs and sharp replies are your forte. Vague truths and ambiguous answers are almost second nature to you._

 _Yet when you stare in this witch's emerald eyes, you're left a hapless stuttering fool._

"Cause what Sev? And don't you dare lie to me because I know when you do," Lily threatened, her gaze hard on him.

"Why does it matter if I did or did not go to your house tonight?" Severus said rather harshly to Lily.

"Because I know you Sev! You wouldn't ditch me unless there was something else more important for you to do and you're not telling me what!" Lily shouted back her face now a red-hue colour.

"Well why should I tell you if it isn't any of your bloody business?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you used to tell me everything before!"

Lily's outburst struck hard on Severus's face as the realization began to kick within him. He had been rather secretive about the essence of his actions to everyone except his mother who understood his reasons for them. To him for the moment, his workings are of utmost importance and it was imperative for him to act accordingly to what was dictated by him to himself. Hence, he needed to succeed in this task to ensure that his ultimate goals were a gurrantee.

But he knew that Lily would disapprove. And he hated himself for it.

"Sigh, I'm sorry Lily. I really am especially after bursting at you like that," said Severus in an apologetic tone.

Lily's face which was red in anger due to Severus's rudeness at her, softened at the apology. Severus was always so soft-spoken, so rational, so patient with her. Why was he suddenly so irritable at her?

 _Unless…_

"You're doing it again aren't you?" Lily said in a deadpanned voice.

"Doing what exact-"

"Don't you change the subject Severus Snape! I know why you're so secretive behind my back. You're practicing Dark Magic again aren't you?" accused Lily.

Severus was silenced immediately as he turned his head to the ground watching the grass surrounding his black boots whilst trying to avoid Lily's stern gaze.

"Answer me Severus! Do you know how dangerous that branch of Magic is? How it can corrupt the soul and poison the good in us all. It's evil for God's sake!" Lily shouted frustration present in her voice.

"Dark Magic isn't _all_ evil Lily. The ones I'm learning and experimenting on are not the ones which can rot my spirit to a state of maleficent immorality. It's just-"

"It's just what? Dark Magic is what You-Know-Who and his followers use on their victims to torture and kill them. How can you deny the heinous nature of Dark Magic if all it does is cause destruction and mayhem?"

Severus felt the anger and rage building in him at Lily's accusations. How dare she speak of something she had little knowledge of and label it according to a common falsehood of belief shared by the majority? Does she even know why he studied it religiously with such passion in the first place?

 _If only she knew…._

"You Gryffindors and your noble pursuit for what is good and pure have no idea what you're talking about! Labeling something based on your moral compass instead of the essence of a certain subject is the reason why most Slytherins abhor you lot," Severus shouted back with piercing venom in his words.

"So your-you're sa-saying that you hate me for what I-I believe in then?" Lily said tears threatening to escape her eyes.

With those words uttered upon Lily's lips, Severus immediately kept silent, guilt flowing through him like poison through his veins. The girl who his heart belonged, the one who was headstrong and stubborn, who did not let anyone's opinions get through her was on the verge of breaking apart right in front of him just because of what he thought of her- which was absurd for he did not hate her, far from it actually. Hating her was something Severus could not fathom imagining. She was his first ever true friend and he was faithfully loyal to her.

Like a fair queen she was to him, kind and well-loved by her lowly subjects below. Gracing them with her presence was a blessing enough to the common mortal who revered her as a regent of the Almighty below. And to her he was the closest of subjects; the black knight, the knight in the court of nobles so often misunderstood for his intentions and instruments, whether it be of good or bad.

The aristocracies in the court would often scorn this knight for why and what he did; actions he committed deemed sinful in their eyes. But do they know that he was willing to blacken his soul for love God forbid, regardless of their lies?

 _Yet was the queen willing to do the same for the knight who pledged himself to her 'till old? To accept him whole, even for his tainted soul? His corrupted self which did it all for her; his goal?_

Before Severus could mutter an apology; an apology in its most sincere form, she looked back in anger and ran away from him, abandoning him alone at their sacred 'spot'. And with that emptiness began creeping through him, leaving an open chasm deep in the pit of his stomach. Who could have known that her absence could hurt him so?

Was he willing to keep this up if it meant feeling such pain? This pain he knew for the fact will most likely be his bane. The path he treaded was a long and dark one but nevertheless it is required of him in order to sustain. Even if he did succeed in his crusade, will he, the knight in black be given the chance to gain?

 _In the end after all I did, will I mean anything to her or will my sacrifices be in vain?_

For indeed let it be known to all that hear with their ears and see with their eyes that the black knight served his queen in earnest, even if it seemed that he was betraying her in willingness.

" _Stay steadfast dear self, let not pain drive you a fool," assured Severus to himself, "Say these words dear self: I will remain loyal, for faith in full"_

 _And so, said that he did._

 _I will remain loyal and faithful…._

Peace, tranquility and quiet. That was the state of Old Spinner's End for the day. The streets that are usually the place to meet for children to play and live through their youths were empty and void of their presence. It was mid-morning around ten o'clock and while the summer heat which burned and scorched was intimidating right across the country, the midlands however experienced in an Englishman's perspective, the epitome of perfect weather. The birds which usually sang its melodious songs in the early mornings until the sun rises to the lateness of dawn, continued to express their harmonies together forming symphonies in words only understood by them. The sky in the present was the mirror of ocean blue as it reflected the image of great seas far and beyond yet compared in color, was lighter in blue; sky blue. There in the gardens were summer flowers blooming to its fullest, trees shading dark to its greenest, and little animals teasing each other living what most think, their insignificant lives to the fullest.

If one were to keep still and silent and just let their gaze fall upon Old Spinner's End, to admire its beauty even under poverty, then one has truly understand the meaning of that one small moment in life that every man wishes upon himself; a memory that he will soon cherish forever.

The image of the scene at Old Spinner's End at the moment was like that of a dream or painting. Perfect but was it truly real?

Then again, there was no one present to witness it in the first place.

All but one boy, whose ebony eyes trailed around, ingraining the image in his mind and memorizing what he could.

It has been three days since she left him without turning back. And in those three days he waited and loitered throughout Spinner's End expecting to catch her presence around but there was no sign of her coming at all. He has sent her letters containing apologies and words filled with regret yet none has been answered. He wanted to head to her home and knock on her door begging to see her and tell her how sorry he was and how much he did not hate her yet his feet stood firmly to the ground not wanting to enter her neighborhood when others look at him with disgust while he returned back in shame.

His stomach grumbled at him, asking him why has he not eaten breakfast properly, why was he skipping lunch and why did he ate little for dinner? He was growing up and needed the food and his mother did all she could to provide him with a nutritious meal three times a day. Severus should be grateful he had enough food everyday while some of his neighbors were starving themselves up. Was it that difficult for him to chew, taste and swallow?

But the emptiness, the hollow feeling in his chest ruined his appetite. How could one eat if one was in pain?

He thought about his mother again, how much she did in order for him to grow up an able childhood and be happy. And in his mind he played memories; his mother transfiguring clothes instead of buying new ones, his mother eating little while he ate more when money was tight, his mother working shifts and odd jobs in order for him to purchase things at Diagon Alley for his education, her tired face after going through a long and exhausting day.

Again his hunger came through him, protesting in anger at the stupidity of his actions. Will he let pain control his thoughts instead of what he thought was right? The boy then remembered a promise he made to himself to not further burden his mother. But then, why was he torturing himself not to eat when he knew that this was against his mother's wishes?

Between the odds of his feelings and his logic, his conscious had won the battle against his emotions thus with a last glance around in a last attempt to search for the red-headed witch, he quickly left their 'spot' and walked hurriedly on the streets of Spinner's End back to his home. He needed to apologize to his mother for his behavior these past few days and tell her the truth about what was happening to him. If there was a person in the world who understood him, it was none other than his own flesh and blood; the woman who gave birth to him.

Then again, who else was there to witness such beautiful days unveil in front of their eyes if not by he whose heart is consumed by the pain of guilt?

Not all bittersweet moments were made out of happy emotions we leave behind which are out of reach. It can be called bittersweet even if those moments were filled with sadness and somber, yet in the midst of all that there was that one perfect moment which tilted the difference to it all.

A balance in both joy and sorrow.

Indeed life isn't completely fair, but that is what makes life worth living for.

As Severus stepped into his front yard, his eyes were directed to the ground while his mind was wandering elsewhere instead. Although the state of his house was not noteworthy enough to speak of to others, at least the front yard was kept neat and tidy. One can even say that it was soothing to look at, and compared to the other houses around the vicinity, at least this made it stood out amongst the rest.

Eileen Snape took pride in her front garden which she single-handedly nurtured; with the help of Severus of course, growing both magical -the ones that are not too obvious to muggles- and non-magical plants alike, creating a unique array of both shapes and colors spreading about around her home.

Eileen was to a wide extent, an artist trapped in an intellectual mind. In times when rational speech failed her, the poetic sense of expression saves her. When she could not solve her problems using logic, imagination takes over and guides her. Most assumed that her senses were mechanical and technical in nature however hidden beneath her scholarly persona was an artisan who wished to be recognized yet at the same time wanting to be an enigma for thought.

One small fact however, Eileen was rather a complicated woman to comprehend.

But looking at the garden once more, reds and blues, greens and yellows, purples and whites, flowers arranged harmoniously in intricate patterns based on artistic principles instead of their practicality and uses, if only others could see what Severus saw of his precious mother. How could they not fall in love with her like he did her?

Brick pavements which were once a red color now had fallen from grace to a greenish mass as moss bud and grew on it but instead of discrediting the garden, it only added the sense of mystique and mystery to it. Stones and pebbles of different shapes aligned each section of the garden dividing the garden into categories while weeds and other nuisances were almost non-existent. She took care of her garden like it was an actual living and breathing person.

 _Was there a story to the garden I didn't know about?_

Come to think of it, Severus never asked his mother why she was so dedicated in tending the front yard of their home. He just assumed his mother loved doing it as a hobby.

Yet at the sight of the yard with his mind now returned, bringing him back to a state of absolute consciousness, he then contemplated and observed closely the garden like an interesting specimen. There was something here which brought him to wonder; a guarded secret, a secret which could not be recognized by anyone but the owner and grasped by the heart.

It was like a _Fidelius_ , but a visible one instead.

Caught up by the realization, he went ahead and walk among the flowers and plants enjoying the fruits of his mother's labor. For that one moment as he appreciated the beauty of the garden, he pretended he was no longer Severus Snape, a school boy who had an unfortunate start fighting for himself and what he held dear against a cruel and unforgiving world around him.

Just a boy among the flowers, a patch in time whiles the peace feeling like heaven.

All Severus wanted to do was run away. To run far away with the people he loved and live a secluded life, without the pressure from expectations held by others towards him. Was it difficult for him to live a hermit's lifestyle or even one of a lonely wandering Bedouin whose camels are his only companions in a wide open desert, his lips whispering praises to the Eloh while the moon wanes over him? It seemed that everyone was just a passing town and his destination was far into the unknown.

But the truth is no matter how and what, this was his adventure and he had to live through it. It was a test, to see his worth as a son of man.

And when he thought about all the trials and tribulations that struck upon him throughout his entire existence, all he wanted was to scream and break apart but the irony was that he had to be strong and solid as an unmoving mountain not only for himself but to those he cared for as well.

Until his eyes fell upon petals of orange and yellow, warm red decorating the tips while it's centre was of emerald green; A Lily Flower.

Severus couldn't take it anymore.

He just dropped on his knees, and started to cry silently. Tears that remained unwept and held for three years were now finally released.

At least there was no one watching him at such an embarrassing display of him.

Yet at that moment, he felt a gentle touch on his head, the familiar sensation of comfort given to him only when he was upset as a child.

Opening his eyes, there stood a lady that Severus loved most in the world and would forever fight for, her dark eyes filled with care and kindness.

And he cried even more.

For who indeed could blame the boy?

He's only human after all.

Eileen was pacing to and fro, taking five paces each for each direction, her mind filled with worry about her little raven. Eileen knew there was something wrong with Severus; he acted rather peculiar these past few days. Sure he gave his small smiles and talked to her in his usual chipper tone as well as showing subtle signs that he was in a good mood- he often twirled his black locks unconsciously when he was happy- but she could sense him forcing his actions.

Severus was trained to hide his true feelings to others save for those he absolutely trusted- Eileen had made this necessary for Severus to learn from young, hinting that the boy was destined to be in the cunning House of Snakes- so it was not a surprise that Eileen could read through the lines of her son's marvelous acting. Then again, the characterization of his 'mommy boy' persona was very well executed, almost flawless even to the point where Eileen would have never noticed any changes in her son's emotional state.

However, Eileen wasn't placed in Slytherin House for nothing; even if she was a Prince.

For indeed there was something which garnered her attention towards her son's recent behavior.

His reluctance to eat.

Although it was noted that Severus ate less portions of food in comparison to before he was in his First Year at Hogwarts, when it came to his mother's cooking however, he would at least manage to finish what she put on his plate. Even if she 'left' the kitchen for breakfast while her cup of coffee was on the table, the volume of the liquid remained unchanged in the cup after Severus finished breakfast. And Eileen knew that at Hogwarts, Severus would often drink the beverage; based on the smell of his robes when she washing them the first time after Severus returned home for the holidays.

She sighed and slumped on her 'thinking chair' transfigured from a brown cardboard box, her mind still pressed upon Severus's well being. She then checked the time, noting that it was around half past ten she quickly summoned a vial containing a cloudy liquid and drank it whole. Like most potions, the cloudy liquid tasted vile on her tongue but being an expert at Potions, Eileen acknowledged that flavorings of any kind could not be added to the potion hence ruining its potency.

No matter the taste, it was imperative for her to e _ndure_ it.

 _For Severus…._

Today she had planned to bring Severus out to Diagon Alley to do some last-minute purchase of his school supplies. Although it was Monday as well as being a work day, Mrs. Paine who was more of a good friend than a boss would always give her three days off knowing that Eileen needed time to make last minute arrangements for her son's education or to spend the few last moments of summer with Severus before he heads out to his boarding school in Scotland.

Which was presumed to be a prestigious Muggle school meant for prodigious children.

Since he was entering Third Year this time around, it was necessary for him to select three extra electives out of the seven available in preparations for his Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. Severus had decided to pursue the mathematical logics of Arithmancy, the mysterious mechanisms of Ancient Runes, and the exhilarating yet wild nature of Care of Magical Creatures.

Eileen had no problem with the first two; she was after all one of Hogwarts best students at the time. Yet with Care of Magical Creatures, that was one subject she despised greatly. It seemed that the best way to describe Eileen's relations with magical creatures was a very simple word; horrid.

From gentle unicorns to fierce griffins, it seemed that none of the two extremities were very fond of her, each doing their best to make her experience with them very miserable. Eileen remembered the time when she got kicked from the hind legs by a unicorn-a cursed creature named Jewel- who was dubbed to be 'a majestic and quiet element of magical society' by Professor Bushborrough during Fourth Year and had to end up in the hospital for a couple of days. Even if she did petitioned a complaint against the creature at the time- she would not sit for injustice while the despicable creature ran free- it was useless as everyone saw Jewel as nothing but 'harmless' and what happened was of her doing.

She just knew behind that wretched horned-pony's calm demeanor that there was a glint of evil in its eyes.

Why can't anyone else see it but her?

The griffin was an experience she did not want to experience ever again.

Let's just say it was one of the reasons why she will always remember to shower before attending class outdoors.

She smiled at those memories as it appeared in the back of her mind even if they were occasionally bad in the Forbidden Forest. She just knew that Severus would enjoy the extra bit of knowledge gained from the electives he selected. Over-eagerness in pursuit of worthwhile information was a dominant trait of Eileen visible in the mental genetics of her little raven.

Especially with that sweet Gryffindor girl Lily who was always by his side. The dear was as determined to learn as much as Severus; maybe even more in order to fit in a world that rejected her based on parentage and prestige. It was pretty obvious to Eileen that Severus had a thing or two for the red-headed witch but Eileen never teased her son for it, knowing the importance of declaring such feelings, only when it was confirmed by Severus in an open or subtle way then the playful jabs shall commence.

She of course had no problem of her son liking a Gryffindor- she married a Muggle for God's sake!- and she was never fond of the blood feuds between the Snakes and Lions. There was an exception of course, she was a fanatic when it came to the House Cup and would rather wind up covered in Mooncalf droppings than Gryffindor winning the House Cup.

Which thankfully never happened during her seven years attending Hogwarts.

However, while her blessings were upon her son's friendship with the Muggleborn witch, this however did not mean that she was not fearful of the inevitable. Although her exile from the Wizarding World built a barrier between her and what was happening there, ignorance was not in her nature especially when it came to politics; as well as a weekly subscription of the Daily Prophet sent by owl.

A pureblood supremacist movement was on the rise targeting those who they believe unworthy of their place in magical society. Half-bloods, Muggleborns, those with ancestry which involved other magical beings, these were those who they wish to purge completely from the Wizarding World. And she knew the names of individuals and families that supported this movement both covertly and openly; most of them coming from Slytherin.

Meaning Severus would be subjected to extreme peer pressure amongst his house mates to pick a side in a war that was starting to escalate further any moment now. Eileen was now very worried for her son's well being having been caught in the eye of the storm, she just hoped that the lessons given by her regarding his father's Muggle side would remind him to avoid taking the dark path.

A mild headache began forming at the backside of Eileen's head, an after effect of the potion she just drank. She shrugged at the slight pain, knowing full well it was nothing compared to what she was facing if she did not consume the potion.

Since it was still early and it was agreed upon that they were supposed to go to Diagon Alley by noon, Eileen decided to tend to her garden out at her front yard. Living in a rather abysmal state compared to how she was in her younger years did not break Eileen's spirit to live a happy life. The garden was a reminder that even in stricken poverty; it did not mean that beauty lies in wealth. The mixture of magical and non-magical plants present symbolized how it was possible for magical and muggle ideas to coexist in the Wizarding World in order to improve the livelihood of wizarding kind. Gardening was a hobby, which started after she married Tobias. Her prince loved to spend his time in the evenings preening small bushes, cutting the grass and planting flowers.

She remembered that time when she introduced him to magical plants; it was like a child on Christmas day. His eyes were glistening with happiness and he laughed the whole way as that particular plant- the Tickle-Feeble flower whose spores were often used in pain-relief potions or joke products that made a person laugh endlessly- brought joy to his day.

As she opened the front door, she took in the beauty of the morning. The moment felt odd yet relaxingly calming. Even the particular streak of lighting which engulfed her surroundings was oddly perfect. Blue sky, singing birds, nice weather, she was very thankful indeed to not be working like the rest of the adults.

" _I definitely need to indulge the morning as much as I can before getting my mood ruined going to Diagon Alley,"_ thought Eileen knowing that she will be getting those noticeable looks of disgust from some of the unkindly folk there.

And then she stopped on her way, only to see a boy dressed in green and black whose knees are on the ground his hands covering his face yet the silent cries could be heard coming from the boy.

Her heart dropped to see her boy like this.

Her little raven.


End file.
